The present invention relates to the field of jewelry, and, more particularly, to an improved timepiece in which a gem, such as a diamond, may be securely set in a protective timepiece cover, such as a watch crystal. The timepiece further includes a hinged compartment hidden in the support casing of the timepiece. A message and/or photo may be engraved on the inner surface of the hinged compartment. Similarly, small thin objects, such as paper and coins, may be stored therein.
Personal timepieces or watches, whether digital or analog, wrist watch, pocket watch, fob watch, ring or pin watch, are well known. Some watches are enhanced in value and appearance by the use of precious and/or semi-precious metal, stones and/or jewels. Other timepieces have other embellishments, some of which add to the information provided by the timepiece and/or add to the enchantment of the timepiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,895 to Grosskopf discloses a timepiece that includes a pendulum-like support for carrying an exposed jewel. Bearings are mounted so as to permit the exposed jewel to revolve in the space between the face of the watch and the crystal covering the face. The path of the movable exposed jewel is about an axis that is concentric with the arbors supporting the hands of the watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,738 to Bunz discloses a gem setting having a holding body with a borehole. The gem to be set in the setting also has a borehole. An elastic connecting member is placed between the boreholes to set the gem in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,350 to Delacretaz et al discloses a timepiece which has a decorative pattern fixed to an arbor of one of the hands, such as the seconds hand arbor so that the decorative pattern rotates with the supporting arbor.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,304 to Offenstein discloses an ornamental clock in which decorative stones or jewels are glued to the underside of the transparent crystal covering the face of the clock. The glue used to secure the decorative elements to the underside of the crystal is transparent.
Other timepieces, such as pocket watches and fob watches, have an openable compartment that encloses the watch face and watch cover. However, objects should not be stored in the compartment, because they may cause damage to the watch cover, especially where a watch crystal is used.
While the prior art is of interest, it does not address the particular need to secure a gem setting to a watch cover, such as a watch crystal. Furthermore, the prior art does not address the particular need to provide a hinged, hidden compartment on a timepiece for engraving messages and storing small objects. The present invention seeks to solve these long felt needs.
The present invention provides a personal timepiece or watch having a transparent watch cover that protects the face of the watch. A setting for retaining a decorative element, such as a jewel or precious stone, is secured to the watch cover. Preferably, the decorative element is set in the setting so that a center of the decorative element is essentially over the pivot point of the hour and minute hands of the timepiece. This prevents the decorative element from interfering with respect to viewing the time display of the timepiece.
From a further aspect, the present invention provides a hinged, hidden compartment in which engravings may be made and small objects may be stored. Although other timepieces, such as pocket watches and/or fob watches, have an openable cover over the face of the watch; the present invention provides an openable compartment on the backside of the timepiece. When the timepiece is a wristwatch, the present invention provides a hidden compartment essentially covered by the case supporting the works of the timepiece. Unlike a pocket watch, the hinged, hidden compartment of the present invention is located on the backside of the watchcase and need not be opened to view the face of the timepiece.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing a setting to a protective cover of a timepiece, such as a watch crystal.
It is another object of the present invention to securely set a gemstone, such as a diamond, in the setting secured to a protective cover of a timepiece.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watertight seal where a gem is set in a crystal watch face.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hidden compartment, capable of opening and closing, on the underside of a timepiece, such as a wristwatch.
Other objects will become apparent from the foregoing description.